


I Am Waiting

by monkeykiddo1



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeykiddo1/pseuds/monkeykiddo1
Summary: Really don't know. This is short. But not sweet. Stream of consciousness.*Repost from Fanfiction.net. I'm moving my completed works over
Kudos: 1





	I Am Waiting

"I tend to but my hand on my throat whenever I'm concentrating. Anybody else noticed that?"

Fanged smile, sharpened fingers, a horror waiting beneath the skin. He doesn't know me and yet he does.

'Concentrating'? Bah, only an excuse for a logical mind. His heartbeat to check, to keep me back.

Fear and excitement, quite hard to tell the difference. I'm being quite honest. How am I to know no danger is near?

Sticky blood dripping down my mouth. Goosebumps tingling across my fingers. Oh how I loved that fight!

I stroke my fingers gently across where my throat should be. A shiver, a breath, another set of fingers.

A stronger heartbeat. Faster….faster..fasterfast-. Halted. Eyes double check the room. Not this time.

Ṉ̨̡͈̦o̸̢̗̰̰̤̹̬͉͓t̡̞̩ ̭͚̪͉̻͜͝ͅY̫̥̠̝̗e̜̻͎͈͝t̨̠͈͜ͅ!


End file.
